Summer Letters
by LilyFlowerEvans
Summary: The summer after sixth year proves to be very eventful for the Marauders and Lily. Pranks on nieghbors and romance make this a time to remember for all.
1. Chapter 1

Summer Letters

Tell me what you think

/.\

Finally the summer had come and relieved Lily from such a busy year. N.E.W.T. classes had hit her hard since she was taking so many, not to mention prefect duties while the Marauders were around. It didn't help that James had outdone himself this year, seeming to know exactly where she was at every moment of the day. He asked her to go out constantly, ranging from notes handed to innocent by-standers, to declaring his love loudly in the common room, to pulling the occasional irritating prank. But she tried not to think of that at the moment. She didn't want to infuriate herself when she was supposed to be relaxing.

Lily was home and in her bedroom. It was decorated in just the way she liked it. There were soft pink roses on the bedspread and the walls were cream colored. She had dark cherry wood furniture: a bed, a dresser, a nightstand, and a desk. Light pink curtains fluttered in the breeze of her half opened window.

She was sprawled across her bed, reading. For once it was not a school book that she was holding. A slight smile played at her pink lips as her gemstone eyes darted across the pages. She got to the end of the chapter she was reading and paused, glancing around the room, somehow paranoid that James would burst out from under her bed and request her hand in marriage. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked back to her book, but decided to close it. Her stomach rumbled and her alarm clock told her that it was 12:15. Lily pushed herself off of the bed, making for the door. "No Potter," she whispered to bask in her fortune. She was delighted to have a mealtime at which her sandwich wouldn't turn into a slug. Though she still wondered why James had bothered to do that in the first place.

Humming, she pulled the door open, but just as she was about to take a step, a soft noise issued from somewhere in her room. She almost decided to ignore it, but then it happened again and this time she recognized it as an owl. Hopefully from a friend, she had been meaning to write, but had been too busy enjoying herself to get around to it. Soon she was across the room, waving the bird inside. The owl fluttered past her and landed on her dresser, preening a few feathers before sticking its leg out so she could take the letter. Still with a smile, she untied the letter and took it to her desk. The envelope was quite heavy. Long letter. But as soon as she turned the letter over and saw the cramped writing she knew she wouldn't open this letter. It was from James and most definitely dangerous and/or annoying.

With a shake of her head she tossed the letter onto her desk and disappeared downstairs with her red hair trailing behind her.

/.\

It had taken James hours to write that letter and then hours more to for him to send it. He was being unusually cautious, somehow knowing that this was his best chance at Lily. For some reason, when he was at school with his mates around, he had never been able to fully express to Lily what she meant to him. It would always, always end up with Lily screaming and red in the face. Though she looked cute when she was angry, he wanted to show her the real James.

He was pacing back and forth across his room and chewing on his lower lip. The letter had gone out this morning and he had no reply as of yet, but of course she might not even have the letter yet. With a sigh he threw himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. James' room was a mismatched mix that screamed his personality. The walls were adorned with random quidditch posters. He had a red bedspread and a gold cushioned chair in the corner. It was messy with robes and books on the floor. He put his feet up on his open trunk.

_What if she didn't open it? _He had thought about forging someone else's handwriting, but that would only have made Lily like him less. He shouldn't have written her name on the outside. Then she would be curious and open it. He cursed himself quietly.

This had been the most agonizing day of his life. James had never liked waiting, but that was all he had done today. Even meals had been neglected. Sirius would have been ashamed. Girls were under food on the priorities list, but of course, that was Sirius and for him, having a girlfriend was as easy as getting a sandwich.

Not to say that James had too much difficulty. He had dated plenty of girls in his day. But none of them was Lily. He was driving himself crazy with all of these thoughts.

Suddenly there was a tap on the window. He sat straight up, knowing that it was an owl. The curtains were drawn and he rushed over and ripped them open. Immediately his face fell. The sleek black owl was one of the Black family's. All the same, he pulled open the window and let it in. It perched only for a moment and flew away as soon as James had the letter. He tried to be optimistic. A letter from Sirius was good…But it was not what he had wished for.

He strolled to his bed and laid down, opening the envelope.

_Prongs- _

_Hey, mate. What have you been up to? Hope you aren't having all the pranks without me. My parents are still being blithering idiots as always. Regulus is their little hero. I swear I was not that ugly when I was his age. I mean really…But I can't do anything about it. _

_I just can't wait to get over to your house and be rid of all of this talk about Muggle-loving, blood traitors. I have had enough and I've only been here a week. Oh well. Five days and counting, right? Thanks for inviting me, mate. I know I say that every summer, but every summer I want to get away from them more and more. I swear it is getting worse around here._

_I have a few good pranks we can pull on that neighbor of yours. He is such an old git. It will serve him right for telling us off about those kneazles. That was a fun time, wasn't it?_

_Anyway, 'dear mummy' is calling. I guess I have to wash all of the dishes again. Maybe Regulus won't taunt me this time. Yeah right._

_Padfoot_

Couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Sirius to be the first to plan a new prank for the summer. James had actually forgotten that his friends were planning to visit. He had thought about it much, he was so used to Sirius staying over the summer. They always managed to find something to do. His friends would come as a welcome relief from all of the waiting and pacing and wringing his hands.

Thinking about the visit reminded him that he needed to write to Peter and be sure he wouldn't be coming. His mother never let him, not to say that James was particularly disappointed about it. Peter was clumsy and many times had gotten them caught when doing a prank. He pulled out some parchment and scribble a short note to him.

/.\

Sirius sat in his dim kitchen clutching a letter. Regulus was busy trying to read it over his shoulder and because of the way his parents played favorites, he was not able to do anything except stop reading it. Slipping it into his pocket he looked down at his oatmeal. Kreacher knew that he hated oatmeal. He should have been more specific when he asked for a warm breakfast. He didn't dare send it back, his mother had a soft spot for the wretched creature.

He shoveled down the sticky grey mess that was his breakfast as fast as he could. Regulus gave up and sat across from him, eating bacon and eggs. Sirius glared at him for a second before leaving the table and dashing up the stairs.

When he got to his room, which was at the very top of the house, he couldn't help but smile. It was the complete opposite of the rest of the house. It was much cleaner, though he was not a stranger to clothing laying around on the floor and the windows had no curtains at all instead of the black dragon hide things that blocked all of the sunlight from the rest of the house. His bedspread, like that of James, was red and he had lots of gold pillows. This was the only place he could flaunt the fact that he was a Gryffindor.

Flopping into a big squishy chair, he pulled the letter out of his robes and opened it.

_Padfoot,_

_Hey. What day exactly are we supposed to arrived at the Potter's? I seem to have misplaced my invitation. Well, if you call James punching me in the arm and demanding that I come an invitation. I wish someone would tell him about parchment. But I suppose he already knows. Imagine if he punched a teacher instead of writing an essay. Anyways, how is you summer going?_

_I have been fine, of course I had to go through you-know-what without Padfoot and Prongs, but luckily that was only last night. I'm a little weak, but definitely holding out. I will get to stay over at James' longer before I have to leave since it was so early. If they only they knew that I was safer with you guys around. I can't really tell my parents about my animal friends, though. I don't think that would make them more eager to let me stay longer, if you know what I mean. If only they knew what happened at school. Here I am grinning like a madman. That last prank on Snape. How do you think of these things? Really…_

_My family is going to take a trip to Egypt later in the summer. I hear that the curses on the tombs down there are wild. It will be a very interesting trip. I heard we have to learn about Egypt in History of Magic this year, but you don't really care much do you? You and James failed that exam on purpose. Don't think I didn't figure it out. I'm now alone in there with Binns and his amazing ability to put people to sleep. _

_But I must be going. Mother thinks I am starting on the summer Potions assignment. It is a nasty one, isn't it?_

_Moony_

Sirius set his letter aside. He wouldn't write back just now. His owl was still out delivering a letter to James. He was looking forward to getting to the Potter's and getting away from the Black's. He hardly considered himself a part of his family and he knew that they agreed that he didn't belong here. A lion in a pit of snakes.

/.\

A sandy haired young man sat outside on his porch holding an unopened letter. Remus had received it last night, but had been too busy with the summer potions assignment to read it. Now it was morning and he had finished breakfast. He opened the letter and began to read.

_Moony,_

_Hey. It's Peter. How is your summer? Mine has been okay. I had been playing a bit of Quidditch with a neighbor, but I am still terrible. Of course I did happen to score one goal. Right through the center. Do you think James would be happy? _

_I got a letter from him today. Wanted to know if I would be over for the summer. Of course not. Mother hasn't changed at all from last summer. She said not even if I clean the whole house. Oh well…_

_I tripped down the stairs this morning, but luckily I only got a few bruises. No scars thankfully. Have you started on any of the summer work? It is really hard. The herbology has been driving me crazy. I can't understand any of it. Will you help me sometime? Thanks. _

_I should go. My friends are here._

_Wormtail_

Remus shook his head. Peter was way to eager to please Sirius and James. He got walked over all of the time. Remus was fairly certain that Peter's 'friends' were only playing with him so they could have a laugh. He hated to admit that Peter was horrible at Quidditch, not that Remus was all that good either, but Peter could barely hold onto a quaffle.

It was almost fortunate that Peter wouldn't be at James' house during the summer. It would save him a lot of torture. Even if his 'friends' at home weren't too nice, they couldn't do worse damage than James and Sirius, though Remus knew that the both of them liked Peter to some degree.

He stood up and went inside and up to his bedroom. This letter had reminded him that he needed to write to Lily. They hadn't really known each other until fifth year when they both became prefects. Since then they had been pretty close friends. Both liked to read and didn't like Quidditch as much as most people. They had started to study together and then ended up hanging out during the times that Sirius and James had detention, which was quite often.

Sitting at his desk, which was very meticulously organized like the rest of his room, he pulled out some parchment and started to write.

_Lils-_

_How are you? My summer has been alright so far. I got a letter from Peter last night. The usual things are happening to him. He has a few people he thinks are friends, but I expect that they are having a laugh at his Quidditch skills. _

_I hope you are well. Isn't it nice to have a relief from the stress of N.E.W.T level classes? I am especially happy to leave potions behind, though I have started on the homework already. You, of course, have no problem with potions, being part of the Slug Club and all. Not to say you don't deserve it. You are quite brilliant in potions._

_I am supposed to be going to James' soon, though I have forgotten when. I will try not to do anything you wouldn't approve of, as I try to stay as far from their pranks as possible, most of the time, but I will have to associate with James, which you have never approved of. _

_You know he isn't all that bad. It just seems that he acts like more of a git whenever around you, which is a lot of the time. Sometimes I thought he might be following you. But he isn't a stalker or anything._

_Don't let Petunia bother you too much._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin_

He gave the letter to his owl and sent it quickly. With nothing else to do, he opened his potions book and started to read.

/.\

Peter's hands were shaking slightly with excitement. He had just received a letter from James. His mother had called up the stairs that someone had written him and he had rushed from his room and ended up falling halfway down. He had bruised his elbow and knees, but he was okay.

When he saw the messy way his name was scrawled on the outside of the letter he had known it was James. His mothered stared after him when he ripped the letter from her hand and dashed back to his room, skipping over every other stair.

Now he was sitting at his desk, which was placed in front of his window, opening the letter.

_Wormtail,_

_I was wondered if you got your mom to let you come this summer. Reply soon._

_Prongs_

His mother would never let him go to the Potter's for the summer. She was afraid that something would happen to him or that he would miss home. Mrs. Pettigrew had been overprotective of her son since his father died when he was three years old. Most of the time Peter did not mind his mother fussing over him, but this was an exception. He always missed all of the best times the Marauders had and no matter how he begged, she would never let him go.

Sighing, he took out a spare parchment and a quill.

_Prongs,_

_My mother still hasn't budged. I always miss all of the good stuff. Its not fair. Your house isn't dangerous or anything. But there is no way to convince her, so I am stuck here. Maybe next year, right?_

_How has your summer been? Mine has been okay. Played a bit of Quidditch. I started some homework. Didn't they give us a lot this year? I don't know how I will get through it. Maybe Moony will help me. I think I will write him right now._

_Wormtail_

He was still smiling about the unexpected letter from James as he wrote to Remus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Two Reviews. Eleven hits. Thank you muchly and please keep reading so I will have a reason to keep updating.

_Remmy,_

_Thank you for writing. Did you know that James wrote me a letter? I haven't read it yet. I think it may be dangerous. Do you know anything about it? I am a bit curious, but too afraid to open it. Its not like he is above pranking me._

_I have been great. Relaxing a lot. How are you? From Peter? What homework did he want help on this time? I swear it is pathetic the way he worships Potter and Black. For once I must commend them on being able to put up with him. He has been playing Quidditch again? Hope he doesn't break anything this time._

_It is wonderful to be out of classes. I knew they would be hard this year, but I didn't know they would be like that. Maybe I shouldn't have taken so many. Oh well, you know I couldn't decide what to give up. Though History of Magic has always seemed useless…But I would never have the courage to give it up. Potions was the first thing I started on, but I haven't been working as hard as usual. Its odd not to be doing work, but I like it very much. Maybe everyone was right when they told me I needed to take a few breaks once in a while. And don't flatter me about my potions work. I really don't enjoy the Slug Club all that much. Don't tell anyone though. Professor would be so disappointed._

_I hope you have fun at James'. Try not to get arrested. Kidding. I know you wouldn't let them do anything that horrible, but do watch out for the decree for underage wizards. I would hate to see you expelled. Then who would be prefect with me?_

_Not all that bad? Try and tell me that when he turns my hair green or gives me an extra nose. I know he acts like a git. He is one and I cannot stand him. I thought he was following me, as well. He must be then. That is a bit scary._

_Don't worry about Petunia. She is always with Vernon, her no-neck boyfriend now days._

_Love,_

_Lily Evans_

_Padfoot,_

_'Lo. I haven't really been up to anything. Not being bothered by Snivillis means that I don't have anyone to torture. If only I had my very own Regulus to torment. Too bad your mother would kill you. If I was her I would be happy to get rid of the git. (But thankfully, I am not.)_

_Therefore I am very anxious for your arrival, as well as, that of Remus'. It is quite dreadful without anyone to enjoy pranks with and my mum said that if I upset her cats one more time then you aren't coming over. An empty threat, of course._

_Pranking the neighbor sounds like the first Marauder activity of the summer. It should go well since Peter is not coming once again. His mother is really hard on him. Maybe that is his problem. I can't wait to hear the idea, which you cannot write in a letter because of Marauder rules. Ever since Snape found that one…Anyways…_

_Make sure you bring all of your school things and a bit of money for Diagon Alley. Bring your broomstick as well. I found a little field where we can practice if we don't fly too high. I should go. Lunchtime._

_Prongs_

_Moony-_

_We're supposed to be there four days from today. I'm getting there around eleven. Maybe you should try for around noon. We don't want to get lost in the floo network. That would be a 'Peter' thing to do. Can't wait to get there, can you? James' house is so much better than mine. Of course, anyone whose mum isn't my mum has a better house than mine._

_My summer is alright. It will be better once I am out of here. I wish we would have been there during you-know-what. Those times are always fun. Odd how such a horrible thing could become something we looked forward to. Good. I don't want you have to leave after a week. Second year was the worst. Too bad you mum wouldn't let you come back. She was starting to seem like Peter's mother. I still say you should have broken out and came back._

_I am a genius of course. The talent for pranking comes naturally. Do give yourself some credit. You always make sure everything is in order and find all of our new spells for us. Bless the fact that the teachers like you and give you passes to the restricted session._

_Egypt? I hear the cursed Muggle's skeletons are awesome. Leave it to you to make vacation educational. Get me a picture of a curse victim, okay? Failed an exam on purpose? How dare you. James and I really, really, really wanted to continue with the class, but we don't have the intelligence that you've got._

_I haven't even looked at the assignment. Maybe the week before school starts I will look at it. We are usually bored out of our minds then anyways._

_Padfoot_

_Wormtail,_

_Hey. My summer has been okay. Sent and received a lot of letters in the last few days. I was just packing for James' house. Its really too bad that you can't go. We know its all your mother's doing of course. I'll write you and tell you all about the pranks that we pull. With Sirius and James there are sure to be many._

_Its good to hear that you have made some friends. At least you won't be as bored as you were last summer. You wrote so many letters…Be careful playing Quidditch. Don't be seen or fall of your broom or anything. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you before your seventh year. Almost done, right?_

_Fell down the stairs? That does sound a bit painful. Your mum is a wonderful healer, from what I hear, so I'm not worried. That's lucky. My mother has a hard time with a basic bandage spell._

_Herbology? I haven't started it, but I can help you. Send me some of your questions and I will try to answer them. No guarantees. Its not really my best subject, you know._

_Moony_

_Wormtail,_

_I didn't expect that she would. I hoped, but no. I just had to make sure. My own mother has been bothering me to make sure. You know how it is. Yeah, maybe next year. My house may be a little dangerous if Sirius is around though._

_My summer has been okay. I have a few things to worry about, but Sirius and Remus will be hear soon to distract me. There are plenty of prank that need to be done. _

_There is quite a lot of homework, but what can you expect from N.E.W.T. classes? I'm sure Remus will help you. He always does right?_

_I have to get cleaning. Mum's orders. I think she knows that pretty soon there will be a lot more messes to deal with._

_Prongs_

_Prongs,_

_How is summer treating you? I have been quite good. I am running out ink, I keep getting so many letters. I just wanted to make sure that I was suppose to get there in three days. I be there around noon if that's okay. If not…I'll do it anyway._

_Luckily the transformation was three days ago. It was odd not to have the two of you around. I daresay I did not like being trapped in the basement after being out on the Hogwarts grounds so often. At least it means I won't have to leave so soon. Remember second year? Never know when my mother is going to go back to her old ways. _

_I hear that Peter isn't going. I'm sure that makes pranking easier, though I do feel sorry for him about his mum. I know how it is to be overprotected. He doesn't really need the protection, not in the same way I used to anyways. _

_Oh, by the by, I've been writing Lily. She says that you wrote her a letter. You'll be happy to know that she is too afraid to open it. Tell me honestly, is it a trick? If it is I will curse you silly when I see you. How do expect to ever have a normal conversation with her if all you do is play pranks on her and embarrass her? I mean really. If it is a normal letter I do commend you for a job well done. Unless you called her buck-toothed carrot head again. You know her teeth are perfect from all of those muggle things she had._

_Peter fell down his stairs again, did you hear? He is asking about homework again. That's Peter for you. How is your family, by the way?_

_Moony_

_Moony,_

_I have been getting a few letters myself. None from Sirius. I suppose I should write him soon since he takes so long to reply. I hope you have fun at the Potter's. It seems like a fun place. The pool and everything. If I didn't live so far away I might know for myself. Please do write and tell me what happens. I don't want to left out of all of those inside jokes that always result._

_My friends and I still play a lot. I haven't fallen off of my broom one time. It's a neighborhood field and protected from muggles so I don't have to worry about being seen. I met this girl. Her name is Samantha. She is quite nice to look and pretty funny. Don't mention it to Sirius or James. They would be sure to tease me over it. _

_The bruises from the fall down the stairs are healed, though I am going to be much more careful on the stairs. Remember when I fell down the ones to the entrance hall and broke my arm? The nurse healed it in half a second, but it did hurt. I don't want that to happen again._

_One question about the herbology. What is the difference between Nightshade and Nightengale, again? I always mix them up._

_Wormtail_

_Prongs,_

_They should make a Snape voodoo doll. Have you heard of them? A crazy muggle thing. They make a doll that looks like someone they loathe and torture it and whatever happens to the doll happens to the person. They don't really work, but I think we could make a real one. What do you think?_

_Regulus, Regulus, Regulus. I am tired of hearing that name. 'Regulus isn't a filthy blood traitor. Regulus has friend in proper wizarding families. Regulus is a stupid git. Regulus' brain is made of wax and fluff. Regulus doesn't know a wand from a wart.' Okay, I said some of those, but really, someone had to point them out. The way that he is fawned over is ridiculous. All for being a rotten Slytherin._

_Only two days now. It can't come soon enough, as far as I'm concerned. Your mother does quite love those cats, doesn't she?_

_I quite know I cannot write it down for fear of interception. It was my idea to have the rules, was it not? Poor Peter. At least his mum likes him at all, right?_

_Of course I will remember everything. Jamesy, you are the mother I never had. Please, if I have some dirt on my cheek, lick your finger and try to rub it off. That would be quite pleasant, though I know that the only person whose cheek you want to get spit on has red hair…_

_Padfoot_

_Padfoot,_

_Agreed. I will get there at about noon. Are you still using that expression? And I thought you done with all the talk of pulling a Peter. What did I expect though? James' house is quite good. Better than mine by far and I don't even have your mother._

_Don't worry about missing the transformation. Soon enough we will be back at school and owning the grounds, as you like to put it. We will even own the castle since we now have the map. What a clever idea from James. Luckily I have three weeks and I think my mum will let me visit a few more times after that, though I can't stay since we have the whole vacation and of that._

_Of course, you're a genius and extremely humble, is that right? And you would never date three girls in one week. Not you. Yes, all of that trust comes from actually doing my homework and not flicking bits of parchment at the back of my teacher's heads. But I will take that as a compliment all the same. _

_Yes, yes. I will find a mangled skeleton and capture it on film for your enjoyment. Also, I will be on the lookout for some pranking supplies not available around here. Doesn't that make up for my wanting to learn something useful? I know you two get decent grades without trying. Don't even try to lie to me. _

_Always a procrastinator. Are you still dating that Hufflepuff so and so? I know you promised that the summer wouldn't separate you, but I wasn't fooled for a second._

_Moony_

_Prongs,_

_Yeah. That's my mother for you. So they are going to be there tomorrow? I will have to remind my owl. She isn't quite the brightest animal, you know. Sirius is a little dangerous, I suppose. I don't know how many times he has set my pants on fire just for fun._

_Glad you summer has been well. Did I tell you that I've been playing Quidditch? Haven't fallen of off my broom yet. Getting better I suppose. Not nearly as good as you, though almost no one is. I can't wait to hear about all of the pranks._

_Remus is helping me. Your are right as always. Herbology is my worst subject. I swear that plants hate me. _

_Hope your mum doesn't work you too hard on that cleaning. _

_Wormtail_

_Moony,_

_You're not supposed to be coming…Kidding. You have it right. Oh, such a determined Remus. I would not stand in your way. Arrive anytime you like. _

_I will quite miss our nighttime romps, transformation or otherwise. Good that you already had it though. More time to cause mischief. This will be a Marauder summer. Will you be back after you leave for you next transformation? Hopefully so. I don't know how I could keep Padfoot in check if he gets into one of his moods. You know, the ones where he starts cursing the pants off of the headmaster and such. Scary things happen._

_His mum is quite crazed about it. I wouldn't bother protecting him, but I suppose she has too since she is his mother. _

_You've been writing Lily? As you know, I have, as well. No reply, but now I know the reason. I swear to you on Godric's grave that it is not a prank in anyway whatsoever. I just wanted to let her know that I wasn't always a git. You know what I mean, apparently. Write her as soon as you get this and tell her that she is safe. I don't remember calling her that, though it does sound like something to say. I am really not very good at this whole girls thing, am I?_

_I heard. It is typical for the news about Peter to be only that he fell down the stairs and needs help with schoolwork._

_Prongs_

_P.S. Bring your broomstick if you want to try your hand at Quidditch again._

_Lils,_

_It was really no problem to write. A pleasure. I didn't know that James wrote you, but I wrote him demanding answers about the letter and he just finally wrote back. I am about to leave for his house so this letter may be a bit messy. He swears that it isn't a prank and that he just wants to let you know that he isn't always a git. He was very serious about it and I believe that it is safe. Apparently he has been waiting all this while for a reply. All I ask is that you approach it with an open mind._

_I have been quite wonderful. Actually, this time Peter wanted help with Herbology. Nightengales and things. Didn't we learn those second year? I suppose he does consider them to be heroes. Secretly they both like him, but they are too cool to show it at school. He says he hasn't fallen off of his broom, which is good. He apparently met a pretty girl named Samantha. I think he fancies her._

_Of course everyone was right when they told you to take a break, but you cannot even think of getting out of History of Magic. You are the only way I survive in there. I swear that if I ever get insomnia I will just visit his class. Don't like the Slug club? He does help you forge some real connections for when you get out of school. _

_I will have fun and I will not be arrested doing it. I promise. I suppose they would just make Peter prefect if I had to be expelled…Not likely. _

_I knew I couldn't change your mind about James, but I had to try, him being one of my best mates and all. Anyways, about to floo. Goodbye._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I love all who had read and reviewed. Please keep it coming lovies.

_/.\_

Lily had just received a letter from Remus that gave her the okay to open James' letter, but she was still a little hesitant. She laid on her bed and placed it in front of her, wondering what it would say. Maybe he would try to convince her once more that he was better than the giant squid. She bit her lip.

Remus wouldn't have written that unless he was absolutely positive that it was okay. Gingerly, she picked up and letter and started to open it. Amazingly, it didn't explode. She unfolded it and began to read.

_Lily,_

_Hey. I suppose you were surprised to get this letter and I am surprised that you are reading it, though I don't really know that you are reading it. I don't know why I have never written you before. It really was some kind of revelation. But let me get to the point._

_I know that I am a git around you. A lot. Constantly. I realize that all I do is make your life harder, but that isn't what I want to be doing. I am sorry for every name I have called you and prank I have pulled on you. I am even sorry for constantly following you and asking you out every time I took a breath. I was definitely immature._

_The funny thing is that I have know this all along and I have never been able to quit. It is kind of a disease I have. Being around you makes me frantic and I panic. Especially when my mates are around. Its just that they tease me about you all of the time and when I do mean things I am trying to prove that I don't fancy you when I do. I have no trouble admitting this to you, since I am sure that you are already aware. I am a bit loony when it comes to dealing with you. I suppose its just because I have been trying to deny the fact that I care deeply about you under all of the torture._

_I don't expect you to fall in love with me just because I wrote you a letter. But it would be really nice if you could reply. I will be busy pacing about in my room until you do._

_Sincerely,_

_James Potter._

Lily put the letter down and sat up. She was in a slight state of awe. She had know James had fancied her a bit, but she had really believed that he didn't know that he was being such a git. She wouldn't forgive him now, that was for sure. How could he say that he cared for her when he embarrassed her night and day and never let her have peace. She wasn't sure whether or not she should reply, after all, that was exactly what he wanted her to do and she had never been one to give him what he wanted.

Still, it seemed that he was being honest. He had even called her by her first name, which he hadn't done in at least three years. She would leave the reply to later, if ever.

Lily put the letter on her bedside table and rolled herself into her blanket. Soon her breathing became regular and she fell into a sleep, dreaming about parchment and quills.

_/.\_

Sirius arrived, clutching his trunk and coughing, in the Potter's fireplace at 11:59 exactly. He stepped out, pulling his trunk with him, onto the rug and Mrs. Potter bustled in. "James dear, Sirius is in the den," she called. Then she used her wand to get the soot from his clothing. With a smile she told him that she would make some snacks in the kitchen and he could come and get them in a minute.

James strolled in with a grin on his face and clapped Sirius on the back. "'Lo. How was the trip?" he asked, handing him a letter.

"Hated it," Sirius replied with distaste. "I saw a woman with an extra arm through one of the grates and ended up gasping up soot laughing." He stuck the letter in his robes to read later.

"That would be the lady across the street. She was hexed down in Knockturn alley and they never found who did it or a way to take it off. She says it is helpful for cleaning when it isn't trying to attack her." They laughed. "You're a bit late. You're quite lucky Remus is late too. I don't think the fireplace could hold both of you."

"I got held up by my mum. She made me degnome the garden. I'm certain that she just wanted me to be late."

"Odd. I would have wanted you to leave sooner."

"Oh, shut it." Someone behind them cleared their throat. James figured that his mother just had the snacks ready.

"We'll be in the kitchen in a minute, mum. We just going to put Sirius' things in my room."

"What? You aren't going to take my trunk too?" The two of them whipped around at the sound of Remus' voice. It was obvious that he hadn't come out of the fire since they had been standing next to it.

"Remus," ventured Sirius, walking over to him and placing a hand on his arm. "You didn't illegally apparate did you?"

"Well, I did apparate." James rushed over and shook his hand, vigorously. "Congratulations. You finally did something against the rules without us."

"This is cause for celebration!" cried Sirius.

"You guys are truly insane. I took my test this morning. My mum surprised me. She felt guilty that I didn't get to take it on my birthday because of you-know-what." He smiled at them.

"And we thought you had become one of us," Sirius joked.

"You are lucky to be born earlier in the year. Sirius and I could apparate before anyone else in the class and we still have to wait until July."

"Snacks are ready now!" Mrs. Potter shouted.

"Mum, Remus' is here. He just apparated in." Once again she bustled into the room.

"You passed your test? That's wonderful," she said.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, all of you get into the kitchen and have something to eat then."

They smiled at each other. "Its good to be home," Sirius said as they walked into the kitchen.

/.\

_Wormtail,_

_I got to James' house yesterday, but there really isn't anything to update. We have something planned for today, so I can't write too long of a note. I lied, we did go swimming yesterday. You would love the pool. You will, I mean, when you finally visit. _

_You met a girl? Way to go. Don't take the James method on her. Keep me updated on that situation and send a picture if you have the chance._

_Good idea to be careful on the stairs._

_Nightshade is deadly while Nightengale sings quietly to lull listeners to sleep. _

_Moony_

_/.\_

_Padfoot,_

_I am quite sure that is a genius idea. We must get to work on it immediately. Of course, we will have to find a doll that looks like him or make one. Also, we must put Moony on research when he arrives._

_As you may have noticed, I just handed this letter to you when you popped out of the fireplace. No use and sending an owl to my own house right? But do not fear. I don't expect you to write back. Things like that are not masculine enough for us, though you are under the illusion that I am your mother._

_I never knew Regulus was that bad. Imagine, trying to curse someone with a wart. Though one time we cursed the Slytherin table with warts, we did not try to curse them using warts instead of wands. Now that I think upon it, it would be hilarious for them to be cursed by a wart. Think of the embarrassment. Letting an overgrown spot attack you. _

_My mother does love her cats and if we cause another one to end up with five legs, she will be furious. But what she doesn't know can't hurt her, right?_

_Of course, the rules were all your idea. But you know that Remus and I made up as many of them as you did and I was my idea for it to be a contract._

_And shut up about me being your mother. You know you will forget something. And also shut up about Evans._

_Prongs_

_/.\_

_Moony,_

_Don't think I am writing you because I like you. Its just that I will drive myself crazy if I don't keep myself busy while I wait to leave for the Potter's. Now that we have an understanding._

_Wonderful. We would miss our resident you-know-what if you didn't visit. You must promise to come to Diagon Alley with us. I need someone to help me handle James when we get into the Joke shop. Its not even half as good as Zonko's, but James still loves it. He is truly weird. _

_Apparently, James has found somewhere we can play Quidditch. Maybe we can get you better at flying. No offense, but you fly like an elephant. _

_That is correct. The humble genius. Not to mention I am good looking. And I would never date three girls in a week. It has to be an even number. Like four. Flicking things is fun, but only if you have a good target. For example, teachers. Besides, parchment never hurt anyone. You should join me in it sometime. We could place bets._

_Pranking supplies? Wonderful idea. Of course you are forgiven for wanting to be well educated. And we would never lie to you. About anything important._

_Of course I am not dating that Hufflepuff. Her name was Maria…or was it Mary? In any case, she was much too clingy. _

_Padfoot_

_/.\_

_Prongs,_

_If I didn't come you wouldn't be able to half as many pranks as you usually do. You and Sirius cannot stand research for more than thirty minutes and most of the time it takes days to find the right spell._

_I will be back a few times after I have to leave, but not too many. The family is going to Egypt for a week or so. Padfoot has made me promise him a picture of a curse victim. I will be on the look out for supplies while I am there. I would be delighted to help you keep Padfoot from cursing the pants off of the headmaster. The headmaster without pants would not be a very pleasant sight._

_I wrote Lily back telling her that it was safe to open the letter. I don't know anything else about it. She hasn't written me back yet. I will see what I can tell you when I can. And by the way, I won't tell Padfoot about the letter to save you the torture. You are actually pretty good with girls, but Lily is a different story._

_Moony_

_P.S. I will bring my broom. And also my First Aide kit._

_P.P.S. This letter will probably arrive after I do._

_/.\_

_Wormtail,_

_Your owl is a bit daft. I don't think it help that it keeps running into windows either. Moony and Padfoot got here yesterday. He does set your pants on fire, a lot, doesn't he? You have to admit its funny and besides, the nurse always fixes you up just fine._

_Good job on not falling from your broom. Are you still using that old AirFighter10? I am supposed to get a new broom for my birthday. Maybe a CleanSweep. Yes. All of the pranks. We only have one planned so far, but I am sure there will be tons._

_Maybe plants hate you because you always curse at them in the greenhouse. I don't like herbology, either._

_Prongs_

_/.\_

/.\

Sirius, Remus, and James sat at the kitchen table having sandwiches for lunch. They were just about to be on their way to prank the neighbor. It was quite an elaborate plot.

"We should hurry. He comes out at one every day to water and we still have to get into position."

"Moony, Moony, Moony. Will you calm down? Everything will be fine. We have been planning for days," said Sirius, his mouth full of food.

"That's nasty Padfoot. At least cover you mouth," James said, disgusted.

"You do it much more often than he does," Remus told him. "I just want to make sure that you remember the--"

"Incantation to the water spell," finished Sirius. "You've said that at least ten times this morning."

"It's the most important part you know. James said it wrong yesterday and my hair almost burned up. We don't want to roast the man. Vatimore."

"We know, we know. Let's get going," James replied, exasperated. They tossed their plates into the sink and went out the backdoor. The neighbor came outside, just as expected. "Alright. Wands out." They started to sneak over to the fence when their was a screech from behind them.

"Ouch. Get it off. Get it off," cried James. Remus and Sirius had no idea what was happening. They first thought that the man had some kind of security system, but then realized that it was only an owl. Remus hurried over and untied two letters from its leg.

"We must not have heard it over your chewing, Padfoot," James said, rubbing the tops of his ears where it had bitten him.

"Oh shut it," Sirius replied. "Who are they for?"

Remus checked the letters. "They're from Lily. For James and I." He held the letter out to James and Sirius snatched it.

"Why would old red hair write to you when she loathes you so?"

"Give it to me," James growled.

"I think I will read it first. You know, just to check for hexes. it's the friendly thing to do, you know." James raised his wand to eye level and pointed it at his friend.

"You know what I can do," he said through a clenched jaw.

"Hey, mate. I'm just looking out for your safety. What? Is this a love note?"

Remus looked a bit worried. "Sirius," he said seriously. "I think you'd better give it back." Sirius glanced at Remus and shrugged, tossing James the letter. James glared at him for a second and started inside.

"I'm sorry, mate. Didn't know it was so important," Sirius called after him. "What about the prank?" Remus shook his head.

They got inside and found that he was in his room. He had locked the door. Sirius tried the unlocking spell, but it didn't work. He really didn't want them to come in.

_/.\_

_Remmy,_

_I was just about to reply to James when I realized that I hadn't written you yet. Its great to be writing someone who has the same level of intelligence that I do. You know I really don't have many friends._

_James told me that he knew he was a git the whole time. If he knew then he should have stopped. This makes me loathe him even more. I can't stand him Remus. I can't. How do you do it?_

_Glad to hear you are well. Nightengales were third year. I liked them. Its kind of a shame we never got to hear their song though. I have heard it is beautiful. Well, the two of them liking Peter is about the most humane thing I have heard about them. I don't count every one of my friends remarks when they have fancied them at one time or another. They weren't very school appropriate, I might add._

_Peter met a girl? I wonder how that is going. Do tell me what happens. It would be nice for him to find a girlfriend. I imagine that he feels a bit intimidated since two of his friends go through girlfriends like they go through pranks. Not to say that you don't have your fair share. Its just that you treat them decently._

_I wouldn't think of leaving you alone in there. At least not seriously. Its true, you and I are the only ones who don't fall asleep as soon as he starts to talk. Maybe he should become a healer that specializes in sleep therapy. _

_Good. I don't know what I would do without you. Have a fun time, won't you? _

_My mom says I might be able to visit you over the summer since I just passed my apparation test and all. I've just realized that I can do magic whenever I want now. And so can you! Let me know about the visit._

_Love,_

_Lily_

_/.\_

_Potter,_

_Thank you for writing me. It was a nice gesture, but I am afraid that I really can't forgive you. In fact, it only makes my distaste for you grow to know that you knew you were being a prat the whole time and still kept on. A few apologies are not enough to make me forget years of torture. I have realized though that you might be a nice guy somewhere under all of that arrogance so I am trying to keep this civil._

_It is not only the way that you treat me that makes me loathe you. The way you treat other people is even worse. You think that you can just curse and hex whoever you want just because you have more talent than you. You have so much talent and you waste it all. You could be top of the class if you really wanted to, but all you do is prank people and ignore schoolwork only to charm the teachers into giving you decent grades. You don't know how much I hate you for that._

_You had better not expect me to fall in love with you. Not ever. I can't even give you a chance at friendship because I can't be associated with someone who does the things that you do. I can't waste another second trying to get through to you._

_Lily_

_/.\_


End file.
